


Dance With Me

by untilyoucamealong



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dance lesson, Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilyoucamealong/pseuds/untilyoucamealong
Summary: Magnus glared at him and Alec knew the answer, « Ok let’s get this over with. What am I supposed to do ?»« There’s only one rule. Pick a partner who knows what he’s doing » he said with a smirk.





	Dance With Me

After his day at the Institute, Alec just wanted to go back home. 

When he opened the door of Magnus' apartment, the first thing he noticed was the loud music and then Magnus dancing. It was mesmerizing, the way his body moved along with the rhythm with such ease and grace. 

He stood there watching him until Magnus turned around and saw him. Surprised but happy to see him he immediately went to greet him with a kiss.

« Hey you ! I was just… »

« Dancing. »

« Yeah I do it sometimes it’s just- »

« You’re an amazing dancer how come I didn’t know it ? »

« Well the occasion never arose but we can arrange that » he said with a smile and put the music back on.

Alec looked at him fascinated as he watched him performing a choreography like he’d done this his whole life.

Suddenly Magnus’ eyes lit up and he looked at Alec, « Dance with me. »

« What ? » Alec replied, « No, I have no idea how to do... this » he said gesturing at Magnus.

« Come on, Alexander, I'll show you » he persevered, extending his hand for Alec to take.

With a sigh of defeat he rose up to his feet taking Magnus' hand.

« You know I'm terrible at this and will probably crush every single one of your toes, right ? »

« That's a risk I'm willing to take » Magnus replied, grinning.

With a snap of his fingers, a slow song was now playing.

« Now, I'll hold your left hand with my right one, like this » he said while proceeding to show him the position for the dance « and then you place your right hand on my waist and I'll place my left hand on your shoulder. »

He inspected all the hand placements before nodding, « Ok I think we're good. Ready ? »

« Do I really have a choice now ? »

Magnus glared at him and Alec knew the answer, « Ok let’s get this over with. What am I supposed to do ?» 

« There’s only one rule. Pick a partner who knows what he’s doing » he said with a smirk.

 

Alec was looking down at his feet, his brows furrowed in concentration as he was trying to execute the choreography as he was told but he didn’t quite get the hang of it yet.

« Damn it ! I’m so sorry, I keep stepping on your toes. I told you, I can’t do this » Alec said, starting to step away but Magnus held him in place and lifted Alec’s chin with his hand so their eyes would meet.

« Look at me. You didn’t hurt me it’s perfectly fine, you just have to relax and trust me okay ? Just keep your eyes fixed on me. » Magnus said with an encouraging smile.

Alec found all the confidence he needed in Magnus’ eyes and started to relax and actually get to enjoy the moment. After a while he stopped paying that much attention to his feet and followed Magnus’ lead instead, letting his body guide him.

 

The movements and rhythm long forgotten, they now just swayed in each other's arms, lost in the feeling of each other. They ended up with their foreheads pressed together, perfectly content in their little bubble. 

« This is nice » Alec said after a while, which made Magnus smile.

« It is. We should do that more often »

« Yeah. It feels so peaceful, I wish this moment would last forever. No crisis or demons, just you and me, happy. »

Magnus’ hands found their way up to Alec’s hair and gently brought him down for a kiss. Alec hummed into the kiss and when they pulled back, Magnus still had his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his lips, « I love you », he said.

« I love you too » Alec answered, his smile mirroring Magnus’.

After a while, Magnus’ eyes lit up with mischief, « Want to try a more upbeat song ? Something fun ? »

« That face can’t be good news for you, what are you planning ? »

« Now that you’re a professional dancer we could try… this » he said as a pop song began playing.

« You’re kidding, right ? How am I supposed to dance to that ? »

Magnus was laughing as he resumed dancing but this choreography had way more steps than the one Alec just did.

« By the angel, do you really expect me to be able to dance like that ? »

« No, but it’d be fun to see you try » Magnus answered smirking.

« Is that a challenge ? »

« Could be. »

« Fine. Let’s play. »

Alec started by watching Magnus performing to get a look at the steps and then positioned himself at his right and tried to repeat his moves. 

It did not go well but his fruitless attempts did make Magnus laugh at lot and he couldn’t help but laugh too. He was glad he had done it, seeing this huge smile on Magnus’ face was worth everything. 

 

Exhausted and breathless from laughter Alec collapsed dramatically on the couch, followed by Magnus who fell between him and the back of the couch, his head in Alec’s neck and his hand on his chest.

Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead and they both sighed happily, a smile on their faces. They loved their lives when it was like this. Alec hugged Magnus tighter to his chest as Magnus was drawing random patterns on it with his fingers.

They slowly drifted to sleep, laying in each other’s arms.

Alec woke up later during the night, grunting while his eyes adjusted to the luminosity of the room with the lights still on. He reached out to the table beside the couch to check the hour on his phone and Magnus who was woken up by his movements and was now slowly stretching, asked « What time is it ? »

« 1:12 AM »

« That late, uh ? » he said as they both got up.

Magnus looked out the balcony to see a dark sky full of stars, it was beautiful, just as much as the man standing beside him. He took Alec’s hand in his to drag him to the balcony, « Come look at the stars with me ». Alec was too tired to protest.

He stood behind Magnus, who looked at the sky with wonder.

« You know, I don’t think I’ll ever tire of this sight »

« Me neither » said Alec, who was looking at Magnus, whose eyes where shining, a soft smile on his face.

Alec came closer to take Magnus in his arms, his strong arms resting on his stomach. Magnus was gently caressing them while Alec kissed to crown of his head. 

Faced with the immensity of the universe, they both felt thankful to have found each other, for in the mess that was their lives, they had found a love this pure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it, feel free to comment and tell me what you thought :)


End file.
